The Night Is Still Young
by justagirlfromcali
Summary: After being challenged to a scavenger hunt, Taylor and Katie are in for the ride of their lives as they travel across the country to Coachella Valley & Arts Festival along with a couple of "male entertainers" they accidentally meet. Richie/OC Ken/OC
1. Chapter 1

Katie Montgomery busied herself wiping down the sticky counters of the small Orange Julius stand located in the food court of WestShore Plaza. She hated this job more than anything. The minimum wage wasn't worth the hassle she had to bust around the place. Plus not getting extra payment for overtime was just ridiculous. It's not that it was the hardest job exactly, one would think that working at a smoothie bar would be easy. The fact that Katie had to deal with an inconsiderate, unorganized and highly unintelligent boss; she thought about quitting myriads of times. Unfortunately, living in Tampa, Florida wasn't really the cheapest place to live. She was afraid of quitting her dumb minimum wage job, afraid of not being able to find another job. So she remained at Orange Julius for the past three years, putting up with her boss' shit.

When she wasn't working at Orange Julius, she kept herself busy working for Doctor Lawrence Bishop D.M.D. as his dental assistant. Katie was never interested in dental science, but there was a free program that she enrolled in during her senior year of high school. At the end of that year, she got her Dental Assisting credentials. The pay was considerably a bit better than minimum wage, plus she got medical benefits; overall, it wasn't a bad career, but it's not something she'd like to do for the rest of her life. Her two jobs salary equaled enough money to split rent with her best friend, car insurance, utilities, gas, food, etc. Even though it kept her extremely busy, she was semi-comfortable with her lifestyle.

Customers began to line up, making her pause in her cleaning. Immediately, she dropped the fruit-stained rag and stepped in her usual spot in front of the register, putting on her best Hello-How-May-I-Help-You bullshit smile. Making the customer's drinks became such a breeze to her, she didn't even think about it as she added the correct amount of scoops of fruit syrups, powders, ice, yogurt, etc. The time was reaching around 8:30-ish, so Katie began her usual list of Things-To-Do before closing. Sweeping the floors. Mopping the floors. Wiping down all counters. Cleaning the soda machine tabs. Doing the dishes. And so much more tasks that needed to be done. When closing time reached, she did her typical counting the drawers money and the profits that were made that day. There was always one person working the closing shift and that person was pretty much always Katie, as much as she despised it.

After locking up Orange Julius, Katie drove home.

.

.

.

Taylor Atkins practiced the shadow boxing method in front of the floor length mirror of the Y.M.C.A. studio. Martial arts was one of her favorite hobbies to do when she wasn't working as a part-time receptionist at Best Western Hotel. Sweat glistened her tanned skin, her blonde hair swept up in a messy bun, her blue eyes narrowed in determination as her body moved fluently through the techniques she's trained for several years. Her father used to teach her as a little girl about martial arts, much to the dismay of her mother who thought that Taylor should be learning of ballet and choreography; not something violent like kickboxing. Taylor didn't care what her mother wanted, and instead enrolled in classes to learn how to properly fight. Growing up as a tomboy, she was always made fun of throughout her years. But she didn't care about what others thought, she'd rather wear jeans then wear a dress any day of the week.

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go, go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo," the lyrics of a popular Eminem song blasted through the speakers.

One of her favorite songs pumped the adrenaline flow inside, encouraging her to move her body in quick, powerful stances. She wouldn't consider herself a professional yet, but years of experience helped her to grow considerably better. She could easily take down a woman her size. Although she wanted to take it to the next level and fight against a man much bigger than her; unfortunately, her trainer won't allow her to do such a thing. How incredibly stupid. Yes, she could get hurt from a male opponent, but it would boost her confidence and stamina if she knew she could face off a one-on-one against a man.

Her body began to numb after a few more movements so she decided to take a small break. Taylor hydrated herself with a bottle of water and checked her phone for any messages or updates. The time was close to 9:00, the 27 year-old decided she would go home in thirty minutes.

.

.

.

By the time Katie got to the apartment and unlocked the door, she was greeted enthusiastically by her black-colored Newfoundland dog.

"Holy shit," she squeaked, easily overpowered from her large dog who was practically twice the size of her. Katie was a woman of 5'7, her body skinny yet healthy. Her dog towered over her while standing up.

"Sasquatch, get your monkey-ass down before someone sees you," Katie half whispered-yelled to the excited monster who was hugging her, it's paws resting on her shoulders. She tightly closed her eyes as Sasquatch slobbered all over her face in wet, loving kisses.

"Oh, I love you too, Sasquatch," Katie made the mistake of opening her mouth and not a second later, the dog took the opportunity to thrust his huge tongue in her mouth. Katie widened her eyes in panic and ripped herself away from Sasquatch, pushing him back inside the house and shutting the door on him, trapping her on the outside. Katie sputtered in disgust as she tried to regain her breath from being French-kissed by her own freaking dog. Jesus Christ, that was disgusting.

"Fuck, I hope nobody saw that," Katie said to herself, wiping her tongue, trying to get the slobber particles out of her mouth.

"I saw that," one of her annoying neighbors said from down the hall. Katie turned her head and saw Archie Hepshaw, a ridiculously good-looking guy close to her own age. Blonde hair, blue eyes, great body, he was quite the package and all the ladies loved him; everyone except Katie.

"Of course you saw that," Katie groaned, turning her head away as she noticed that Archie wasn't wearing a shirt. Stupid show-off thinks he can strut around without a shirt. The nerve of him.

Archie smirked, leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed; looking absolutely mesmerizing with his pectorals all chiseled and hot-looking. Ignore him, Katie, ignore him!

"You do realize there's a no-dog policy here, don't you?" he asked haughtily. Fuck, Katie cursed in her head. He was gonna snitch on her unless if she did something for him, what an ass-hat!

"Yeah. I guess so, although I wasn't aware that there's an open-door policy for assholes here either," Katie smiled innocently at him, fluttering her eyelashes in a coquettish manner.

This insult only seemed to amuse Archie as he smirked devilishly at her.

"Katie, Kitty, baby," he grinned, resting his arm against the doorway, almost posing like a model. Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes. What a fucking poser.

"Why don't you come inside and we'll settle this like adults," Archie suggested in a seductive manner, biting his lip and smoldering his eyes at her.

Katie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No, how about, if you harass me again, I'll just have my roommate go Karate-Kid on your ass, and maybe Sasquatch can join in on the fun. How does that sound?"

The glint in his eyes were gone and replaced with an angry scowl.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"Yes, I am a bitch," Katie smirked before whispering in a flirtatious tone. "Just not yours."

Archie stared intently at her before a small smirk lifted the corners of his mouth.

"I always get what I want," Archie said confidently. "Soon, you'll know what it feels like to be with a real man."

"That's funny," Katie laughed before saying in a deadpan tone. "You're giving my middle finger a boner." She flipped him off.

Archie glared at her.

Katie blew him a mocking kiss before going into her apartment. As soon as she closed the door, Sasquatch immediately tackled her against the door, his huge head greeting his owner with happy, loving kisses.

"I'm getting more action from my own dog than a guy," Katie sighed. "This is depressing."

.

.

.

Taylor decided to get McDonalds before going home because she knew her best friend would be craving a double-cheeseburger this late at night. It's funny, people always looked at her strange; her beings dressed in workout clothes while clutching a bag of McD's. She didn't give a single flying fuck. She ate whatever she damn well pleased.

That's another thing her mom tried to force her to do when she was younger; become a vegan. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Her mom was always considered about her big-boned body. It's not that Taylor was fat, in fact she was in great shape. But she was just born with a bigger-toned body and blessed with great breasts. Taylor used to be ashamed of her body. The dark times of her teenage years when she went the bulimia route. Her best friend saved her from undergoing weight loss and self-harm. That's when Taylor knew that she couldn't live without Katie by her side.

Taylor arrived home around 10:40, quietly going in, not wanting to be attacked by the monster Katie called Sasquatch. Shutting the door softly, Taylor dropped her Nike duffel bag and purse on the floor, still clutching the scrumptious cheeseburger bag. She also made sure to get a few plain hamburgers for Sasquatch too, after all he was part of their little family.

Inside the living room was dark, Taylor wondered if Katie went to bed in her room. Without even knocking, Taylor opened her door.

Katie shrieked in surprise, causing her to drop her unfortunate most-prized possession onto the floor.

"Ahhh! My bong!" Katie yelped, billowing out the last of the smoke into the air before jumping off her bed and inspecting the damage on her floor.

"What the fuck, Katie," Taylor snapped, dropping the McDonald's bag and helping her friend on the floor. "You can't smoke up in here, we're renting the damn place!"

"Well, sorry, I didn't want to smoke on the porch, knowing that fuck-boy Archie was gonna be out there stalking me!" Katie argued, picking up the glass tube that split in half. The water was all over the floor and the reek of weed clouded through the air.

"Fuck! I paid $300 for this baby!" Katie pouted, hugging her broken 3-foot pink glass-stained bong against her chest. "Why the hell did you barge in like that? I thought you weren't gonna be home until ten."

"It's past ten, Katie," Taylor corrected.

Katie narrowed her red eyes in confusion. "Holy shit, is it really?"

"God, you're already high as a kite," Taylor rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Actually I'm not, this was some stepped-on shit my dealer got me. I need good premium quality shit, not stepped-on shit." Katie looked around for her bag of weed. "Where is my stepped-on shit?" she asked confused.

Both girls suddenly looked at each other. Then they looked accusingly at Sasquatch. The dog was happily sitting in front of the door, Katie's dime bag empty in front of its paws.

"Sasquatch," Taylor scolded.

"My dog ate my weed," Katie said calmly. "He ate my weed." Then she started giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Taylor only sighed.

"At least we have McDonalds," Taylor said before noticing the empty, crumpled McDonald's bag next to Sasquatch.

"I'm gonna kill that dog," Taylor said quietly.

Katie placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Um, please don't."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It's just a figure of speech, I'm not gonna actually—oh why the hell do I even bother?" Taylor got up and exited out of Katie's room.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Sasquatch." Katie crawled next to her big dog and wrapped an arm around him. "You know what they say, 'Couples who smoke together, stay together.' Well I say, best friends who smoke together, stay best friends. You're a good boy," Katie scratched his head lovingly. "Don't listen to the evil bitch Taylor, she's not gonna kill you."

"I heard that," Taylor shouted from across the hall.

"That's not what your mom said last night," Katie shouted back.

"What?"

"Oh wait—sorry, I just remembered that, uh, only works for guys... I'm not a guy..."

"Wow, really, Katie... I had no idea," Taylor responded sarcastically.

"She must be on her period," Katie whispered to Sasquatch who in return licked her face. "That bitch owes me a new bong... I liked that bong."

"You're a fucking dental assistant, Katie. You shouldn't even be smoking in the first place."

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't be doing in the first place."

"Go to bed, Katie."

.

.

.

It was Thursday morning, Taylor and Katie were meeting friends at an IHOP. The circle of friends sat in a large booth, Taylor and Katie sitting on one side, their two friends Liv and Anna on the opposite. Liv was a beautiful dark-skinned girl around their age with matching dark eyes rimmed with liner. Anna was the complete opposite of Liv with fair skin, coils of strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes; she was the image of innocence.

Everyone already ordered what they wanted from the menu and began conversing enthusiastically.

"Ah, I'm so stoked for Coachella coming up next week," Anna gushed, excitement brimming her angelic voice. To be honest, Katie could never stand Anna with her annoying child-like voice and face; she wanted to strangle her. But she played it cool, knowing that Anna was a very good friend of Taylor's and Liv's.

"Literally, I'm so excited, like you don't even know," Anna continued, oblivious to Katie's annoyance. "Aren't you excited, Liv?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah, are you kidding me? I've been listening to Coachella Girl by Gentleman's Vibe fucking non stop since we got tickets last year!" Liv boasted enthusiastically.

"I'll bet," Katie commented, a twinge of jealousy staining her voice. Taylor, obviously the closest with Katie, could distinguish the venom in her tone.

"How's the Master's Degree coming along?" Taylor purposely changed the subject, aiming her question towards Anna who was working extensively to earn her degree in Science.

"Very well, thank you," Anna bragged, making Taylor wince on the inside; she probably could've picked a better question that didn't involve Anna bragging about herself. "You know, the great thing about earning this degree is that it could be used in a wide variety of science, health, and even social science professions. The major focus is to research which is also designed through a few courses that have a combination of research-based courses and class-based courses," Anna explained. This information flew right over Katie and Taylor's heads.

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?" asked Katie with obvious confusion.

"Katie," Taylor warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna apologized sweetly. "I didn't mean to go on and on about myself, how inconsiderate of me. How are things progressing in your life, Katelyn?"

Katie absolutely despised when people used her full name.

"Things are progressing awesomely," Katie straightened herself almost in a defensive manner.

"Mm, interesting choice of words," Anna pursed her lips.

Katie flashed her a fake smile. "Only from the best," she practically snarled.

"Oh boy," Taylor muttered, rubbing her temple.

"What about you, girl? Been kicking any major ass lately," Liv directed the question toward Taylor.

"Not really," Taylor said.

"Oh, don't listen to her," Katie beamed proudly, shrugging an arm around her sheepish friend's shoulder. "She's been going Black Widow on everyone's ass. It's so awesome."

"Black Widow?" asked Anna.

"Marvel," Katie answered.

"Marvel?" Anna inquired.

"Marvel," Katie confirmed.

"I'm afraid I don't know—"

"Oh, wow, have you been living under a rock?" Katie interrupted her, her tone mocking.

"Katie," Taylor warned.

"What? She doesn't know what Marvel is! That should be a crime!" Katie argued.

"Oh, help me Lord," Taylor sighed.

"I love Marvel," Liv added, as if that would help ease the situation.

"Well, while you're busy gloating about Black Widow or Marvel of whatever you speak of, we'll happily be on our way to Coachella," Anna gleamed her pearly white smile.

Katie stared at her, steam practically blaring out of her ears. "Yeah, well, you're not the only ones going to Coachella," she said confidently.

"Come again?" Anna's smile dropped.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "Come again?" She stared at her best friend in confusion.

"You think you're so much better than me, bragging about your stupid Bachelor's degree," Katie snarled.

"Master's," Anna corrected hotly.

"Like it matters," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, chill, Katie," Liv said, raising her hands in defense. "What's up with the hostile shit, girl?"

"Yeah, I agree. This is so stupid, you're acting like you're in highschool again," Taylor reprimanded.

Katie ignored her best friend, her brown eyes solely focused on her enemy across from her. "If I see you at Coachella, I'll make sure to get a picture with you."

"Doubtful, highly doubtful," Anna's smirk widened. "If you think I'm gonna fall for that, you seriously might wanna get your brain checked from a professional."

"We got tickets last minute actually," Katie lied smoothly. "One of my co-workers got sick and offered them to me."

"Really," Anna said doubtfully.

"Really," Katie confirmed so confidently and effortlessly, Taylor almost believed her.

"All right," Anna smiled charmingly. "Let's make this interesting."

Taylor and Liv glanced at each other worriedly, wondering what Anna was scheming.

"I'm all ears," Katie narrowed her eyes at the seemingly perfect strawberry blonde.

"I wanna play a game," Anna grinned.

"If it involves torture devices, I'm out," Katie responded.

"No. It involves a cross-country scavenger hunt. And VIP tickets."

"Keep talking."

—

This first chapter is a bit all over the place, apologies about that. If you're wondering, I imagine Nina Dobrev as Katie and Kate Upton as Taylor. This is my first Magic Mike fic so please give it some love. I've read a couple of them and decided I wanted to write my own and make it different. I advise everyone not to take this story seriously, there will be a few silly parts although I'll try to make it realistic and appealing to everyone. I'm not so fantastic at writing, so if you want to give me constructive criticism, that would be great. If you want to flame me, I'll just laugh at you and use your flame to roast marshmallows. I recently just saw XXL in theaters and thought it was a really good movie! Way better than the first one, in my opinion! So, what is everyone's thoughts? Please let me know :)


	2. Up for Adoption

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have a super-duper important announcement to make…**_

 _As every one of my readers knows, I've been neglecting each of the stories I've created. Well, if you want to hear an explanation; I've simply lost inspiration for a great majority of the fandoms I've been writing for. Times been moving and my life has been changing in lots of different ways; good and bad._

 _So without further ado, I have compromised a solution for all my old stories: I'm putting all of them up for **adoption.**_

* * *

 **Here are a list of my stories that are available for adoption:**

* * *

 _ **Love is like War** _ — _Following the days after her brother's unfortunate passing, Kelly Peterson fights to keep her head held high and continue life for her family's sake. An unexpected visitor shows up, and Kelly is highly suspicious. {david/oc}_ **(Guest, 2014)**

 _ **Champagne for the Pain** _ — _Jack Mercer: first-class fuck-up, third-class rock-star. Lydia Hathaway: first-class bitch, third-class basket-case. Jack/OC_ **(Four Brothers)**

 _ **This Is The End** _ — _Seth Rogen is my best friend. And of course, being his best friend, I decided to help him accompany Jay to another one of James Franco's stupid house-warming parties. Little did I know that the world was coming to an end and here I am, stuck in a house filled with six morons. Fuck my life. Franco/OC_ **(This is the End)**

 _ **Total Eclipse of the Heart** _ — _After a terrible accident costing the lives of the ones she loved most, Bonnie Bennett reluctantly moves to Oregon as the Parker family welcomes her with open arms. There she meets Kai, the outcast of the family. {all human} {bonkai} {90s}_ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

 _ **The Night Is Still Young** _ — _After being challenged to a scavenger hunt, Taylor and Katie are in for the ride of their lives as they travel across the country to Coachella Valley & Arts Festival along with a couple of "male entertainers" they accidentally meet. Richie/OC Ken/OC_ **(Magic Mike)**

 _ **A Twisted Tale** — Sadie Prescott is no stranger to danger._ _{billy/oc/stu}_ **(Scream)**

 _ **You Found Me** _ — _Colleen Grant was one of the original visitors for Jurassic Park over twenty-years ago. After being invited to Jurassic World with her two sons, Zach and Gray, history unfortunately repeats itself._ **(Jurassic Park)**

 _ **Seven Devils** _ — _Six friends embark on a journey from Mystic Falls, Virginia all the way up to Chicago, Illinois for the biggest game of the season. It's supposed to be a fun vacation in celebration of graduation. But it turns out to be fatally worse than they imagine; the group unknowingly steps into the trap of a ghost town, the main attraction being the House of Wax. (AU, AH)._ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

 ** _Phew! *wipes off sweat* still with me? Now, here are my stories that are complete but no sequels in progress. Let me explain…_**

* * *

 _ **Only Human** _ — _Rose never imagined that she would meet the striking God of Thunder in the New Mexico desert, let alone become good friends with the banished man; and never did she imagine that her best friend, Jane, would strangely fall in love with the mighty Thor. Set during the events of Thor. Future Loki/OC Thor/Jane *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've successfully finished this fic but never wrote a sequel… If you were a fan of this fic and have a wonderful idea of where Rose's story could've gone, don't hesitate to send me a PM.**_

* * *

 _ **Here are my Hangover fanfics that I've completed:**_

* * *

 _ **Raise Your Glass** _ — _Four best friends: Paige, Jamie, Connie, and Zoey decide to spend their weekend in Vegas for a kick-ass birthday. When the four girls meet the infamous wolf pack, they will experience the most insane, memorable journey of their lives. Phil/OC Stu/OC Alan/OC *COMPLETE*_

 _ **Wild Ones** _ — _Two years has passed since the unforgettable incident in Vegas. Now, the wolf pack is off to Thailand for Stu and Jamie's wedding. But what happens when they get thrown in a familiar loop similar to Vegas? Join Phil, Paige, Stu, Jamie, Alan, and Connie as they work together to find Zoey's little brother and try to make it back in time for the wedding. *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've finished the two fics that take place in the course of the first and second movie, but never wrote for the third movie.**_

* * *

 _ **OKIE-DOKIE! All the stories I've listed above are up for adoption like I've said several times. It pains me to do this but I've realized that it's not fair to many of my readers who've waited for me, some patient, some not.**_

 _ **If you're interested in adopting one of my fics, please do PM me and we can discuss further details from then on.**_

 _ **I thank everyone for having the patience to read this awfully long and bittersweet message…**_

 _ **P.S. I'm not permanently finished with fan fiction. I do plan on starting new with fresh stories and ideas.. especially during the summer time.**_


End file.
